


Made a memory

by Nearzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blind V (Mystic Messenger), Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, My First Fanfic, V (Mystic Messenger)'s Real Name, he deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearzy/pseuds/Nearzy
Summary: V has the perfect day planned for his girlfriend.





	

Jihyun breathed deeply as he began mentally preparing himself for today. His thoughts interrupted by the ivory scent that tickled his nose. He breathed in again pulling her closer against his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from her. Today was the day, he was going to propose. He had spent months planning this.

He would make her whatever she felt like for breakfast, even gone shopping with her yesterday to prepare for anything she might crave. Then he’d take her on a lovely afternoon stroll through the park where they had their first kiss. Then head off to a dinner reservation he had made months ago at a fancy place Jumin spoke so highly of after a dinner with his father.

The waiters were even in on it, after they finished dinner they’d bring a silver serving tray over with the ring underneath it. He wouldn’t be able to see her expression but with his other senses heightened, he could pick up on her breathing getting harder or her body tensing. She’d say yes…..right?

He unconsciously pulled her tighter and felt her wiggle in his arms. He felt her pull away slightly and the bed shift as she turned to face him. Then a light kiss fell on his nose. Blinking in surprise he smiled widely and whispered “Good morning, love.”

“Mmmm good morning.” she cooed back in her raspy morning voice.

She nuzzled into his chest wrapping her arms around his neck, humming happily while he wrapped himself around her in return. He ran his fingers up and down her back while she woke herself up.

“Do you want something to eat?” He whispered.

“Hmm..eggs…” she mumbled sleepily.

He sighed inwardly with a bit of relief that it was something he could handle without her help. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and pulled himself out of bed. Running his hand along the wall just for good measure he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Pulling open the fridge and feeling around for the small cardboard box.

Cracking four eggs; enough for them both he whisked it together, once again happy she preferred something that didn’t require sight. Reaching around for the knob on the stove he turned it and was confused as he didn’t hear the normal clicking from the gas. He tried each knob and still no clicking.

“You okay sweetheart?” He heard Near call on her way into the kitchen.

“Fine.” He frowned “I just can’t seem to get the stove on.”

He felt her hand brush his as she turned the knobs on the stove.  
“The gas isn’t on..” she mumbled almost to herself.

Jihyun hadn’t had this particular problem before, unsure of what to do he turned to her biting his lip. A quiet laugh came from her as he felt a kiss on his nose again.

“It’s okay I just have to call the gas company.” He felt her moving away from him to go find her phone.

He pursed his lips wanting to take care of it himself but he could already hear mumbling from the other room. He could hear her pacing, she couldn’t stay still when she spoke on the phone. He walked into the living room in time to clearly hear her say “Okay thank you so much.” He tilted his head in question waiting for her to explain.

“So..you know how you got a new card after the old one was stolen last month?”  
“Yes?” He failed to see what that had to do with this.

“Well you had autopay set on the old card so the payment didn’t go through this month and they shut our gas off.” She said that so casually? How could she say that so casually?

“Uhm…so what are we going to do?”  
“Well they can’t send anyone today but he’ll be back tomorrow to turn it on and I gave them my card to reset the autopay.”  
Wait…what? Tomorrow? What about today? And did she say her card? She shouldn’t have to pay the bill.

As if hearing the wheels spinning in his head he felt her brush past him into the kitchen and call to him “It’s okay! We have pizza from the weekend still.”

Cold pizza…once again she preferred it, he didn’t mind it but not for this special day! He frowned at this while he heard her moving things around on the breakfast bar. He felt her pull him toward the bar and sit down. Immediately munching her pizza and rambling about things to do on their day off.

He sighed inwardly again, and ate the pizza. He wasn’t particularly hungry anymore but he had to make an effort to not let her know anything out of the ordinary was happening today. He felt her nuzzle against his arm again, sighing happily just being next to him.

“How about a walk?” He petted her head smiling down at her.

“To the park?” She mused at him.

He chucked softly, it wasn’t unusual to suggest the park they both loved it there. It held happy memories for them both as well. He thought back on their first kiss, he had taken her out to the park for a picnic. They had watched the sunset across the river that was at the end of the park. Still slightly being able to see from his left eye at the time, he slowly ran his hand along her cheek and pulled her into him. It was brief, sweet and they had both poured their feelings into it.

“V!” Nears sing-song voice snapped him out of the warm memory. “Did you want to go now?” She repeated her question.  
He nodded happily at her walking back to their bedroom together.

***********

A cool autumn breeze brushed his face as they started down the stairs from their apartment. The soft background noise of living in the city, people walking and chattering, cars going by. He smiled as Near tightened her grip on his hand beginning to lead him down the road. They didn’t speak about anything in particular, small talk about whatever thought came to mind. It was another of the reasons he loved her, there was never an awkward silence and he could tell her anything no matter how silly he thought it was.

He could hear the soft bubbling of the river now which meant they were about to round the corner to the entrance but instead of continuing their leisurely pace Near had stopped all together. He turned to her confused, he could feel she had tensed a bit now.

“Something wrong?” He gently ran his thumb across the back of her hand.

“Well…it uh…looks like we can’t go to the park today.” She mumbled.

“What do you mean? Is everything okay?” He leaned closer to her.

“Yes but this little sign says the park is closed for renovations today.”

What? No. No this is not how today is suppose to go. What are they even renovating in a park? The sidewalk? Where else could we go? Our first date… that cafe is across town..

He was ripped from his thoughts again as he felt her soft lips on his. A quick peck just to bring him back to reality.

“Why don’t we go downtown instead?” She offered.

He huffed at that. Neither of them were fans of crowds and loud noises but it sounded like he didn’t have much choice right now.

She began pulling him along again past the park, he could hear disgruntled people have the same reaction as him to the park being closed today. But Near hadn’t seemed to mind it at all. Did she not actually want to go to the park today?

He furrowed his brow at that. They were just walking now, but once again the silence was comfortable. Just enjoying being with each other and he almost forgot about the troubles that had bothered him this morning.

A few more turns and he could hear the lively chatter of main street, crunching gravel under feet, even a happy bark from a dog somewhere nearby. He used to love people watching, it produced such interesting pictures. But even those happy memories couldn’t make him enjoy this now. Near was trying desperately to get him to enjoy this, he was certain she could tell he wasn’t happy about how today was going. She knew how much he loved hearing her describe things and as they walked she pointed out dozens of things.

A tan long sleeve shirt with a small cactus embroidered on the chest, she was certain he’d love it. A woman across the street who seemed to be wearing a strange wrap dress that looked like it would fall off at any moment. Even a shop window she said was “trying to be too fancy.” As he was about to say they should head home she came to an abrupt stop, surprising him he almost knocked them both over. She squeezed his hand tightly and led him over to a nearby bench “Stay here for just a second!” She sounded excited. He sighed plopping down and resting his walking cane against his knee.

Listening carefully to snippets of conversations around him, brooding over the turn of events. Until a familiar smell hit him and something cool was placed in his hand. Warily glancing at Near who was now pressed against him on the bench. He gave it a small test lick to confirm his suspicions, pistachio ice cream immediately enveloped his senses. The smell, the feel, the taste.

He sighed happily before he could stop himself and brought it to his lips for another lick. Near snuggled up next to him happily, another reason to love her. Not only trying to cheer him up and making the best of a bad situation, she knew his favourite foods. Losing himself in the moment it caught him even more of guard when a velvety pair of lips gently pressed to the side of his mouth.

He blinked in surprise and Near in a somewhat sultry voice said “You had a bit of ice cream there hehe.” He blushed furiously and wiped at his face. He cleared his throat quietly and was about to retort when the familiar ring of his phone chimed. Fishing his phone out Near reached over and slid the answer button for him. Smiling warmly at her he answered

“Hello?”

“Ah yes Mr.Kim? This is star cleaners.”

“Oh is everything ready?” His smile grew.

“Unfortunately….we were calling to let you know our machine has broken and your garments will not be ready until sometime next week..” His hand trembled slightly

“I…I see.” Nears hand tightened around his arm sensing his distress.

“We’re very sorry about this Mr.Kim, we have taken 50% off the total and will give you a coupon for the next time you use our services.”

It was unlike him to just hang up on someone but he couldn’t hear anymore. He had a suit and dress ready to surprise Near with their reservation tonight. It was a formal dress code, what could he do now? His head dropped.

“Sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, there was no use in hiding it now.

“That was the dry cleaners. I had made some reservations at a place Jumin recommended, I’m sure you can guess it’s a formal dress code. But they said the dress and suit I had prepared for us won’t be ready in time.” He slumped even further into the bench. 

“Near I’m so-” Before he could apologize Near was dragging him off the bench and hailing a cab.  
“W-what are you doing?” He sputtered out as he was shoved into the backseat.

“I’m not letting all your planning go to waste!” She piped happily. “We’re going to go get something to wear and have a lovely dinner tonight.” He blinked in shock at her, what could she possibly mean? Neither of them had the money to go buy black tie formal wear for fun.

The car was bumping along the cobble roads quickly as Near directed the cab driver to a particular store she was looking for.  
“Ah that’s it right there! Up on the left corner!” He felt the cab swerve gently to the side of the road and they climbed out quickly. After Near had paid and wished the cab driver a nice day she yanked him into the building.

“Oof! Near where are we?”

“The eco-shop!” She said proudly.

A thrift store? He frowned as she dragged him further into the store.

“Near I don’t-”  
“Just relax sweetie. You never know what you can find in places like this.” He could feel confidence radiating off her. She was so sure they’d turn something up here. He sighed and shook his head letting himself be guided around while Near grabbed things off the racks.

A soft cotton material landed on his arm and he picked it up to run his hands over it. It was…..a tshirt? Is she joking?

“Near….I can’t wear a tshirt to this restaurant.” He said gently.

She was silent for a moment and he almost regretted saying anything. He knew she wasn’t familiar with anything expensive. Right as he was about to apologize he heard her burst into a fit of giggles.

“Oh my god Jihyun! I know that!” She was trying to hold in her laughter now.

“Then why-”  
“Because! I use to play this game with my friends when we were little and we went shopping together. We would find the ugliest clothes we could and see who could come up with the worst outfit!” She snickered taking the shirt from him now.

“This awful thing is purple and orange chevron striped…it’s also glittery.”

He snorted at that, it sounded awful indeed.  
“Well…I’ll need your help picking something for you then.” He grinned widely.

He was certain Near would have jumped up and down with joy if they weren’t in public. Laughing as he started running his hands over the rack feeling for something with a silly fabric at least. He could hear Near giggling behind him and guiding his hands to things with gaudy patterns and strange cuts.

Eventually they both had an arm full of clothes and headed to the fitting rooms. He was almost laughing to himself pulling on the fake snake skin pants and leather vest she had thrown him. The vest was too big and he was certain the blood was being cut off from his legs. He pulled the door open and was immediately greeted with Nears high pitched giggle.

He turned around slowly, mostly because he couldn’t move in these pants and Near just clapped.  
“Come here come here.” she managed between giggles.

He wiggled toward her voice and dropped his hands on her shoulders feeling the odd chiffon fabric.  
“It’s the hot pink dress with the huge hoop skirt and chiffon puffed 80′s sleeves.” She managed to choke out. He laughed while running his hands down the skirt, it even had pleats.  
“Oh god I can’t decide which is worse.” He laughed again.

“Well that outfit is honestly something I’m normally in.”  
He snorted at that, her style was certainly alternative from what he had been told but he couldn’t imagine her ever looking bad in it, not just because he’s never really seen her.

After a few more outfits Near tossed another outfit at him. He shook his head and ran his hands over it. A button up shirt, a blazer and slacks? He blinked for a moment, was this a serious outfit? For dinner? He slowly counted the buttons making sure he did them up in the correct order and slid the jacket on.

The shirt was a bit snug but the jacket was actually his size. He felt around for the pants and tucked his shirt into them. The blazer only had a few buttons on the bottom instead of all the way up like a suit jacket. He ran his hands over it, it felt soft and it fit nicely. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the changing room.

“OH! Oh!” He heard Near suck in a breath and he smirked a bit.

“So what did you give me?”

“I- uh- it- ah, wow.”  
Well apparently he looked great in it. Waving his hand in front of her face seemed to snap her out of drooling over him.

“Oh! It’s a dark grey jacket and pants with uh..this blue striped button down.” She managed to get out finally as she ran her hands over his chest.

“How does it look?” He teased

She sighed and pushed his arm lightly. “It looks great.”

He laughed at that and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling back a bit in surprise as his hands brushed bare skin and silk. He heard Near chuckle this time as she took his hands and brushed them down a dress she had put on. He sucked his breath in feeling it cling to her skin.

It had a low neckline and no straps. The skirt flowed out a bit from her hips but not too far. He swallowed hard trying to remind himself they were in public. “Wha-ha what does it look like?” He swallowed hard and stepped back.

“Well it’s a really dark red, a lot closer to black. No sleeves, low neck, a flowy skirt that’s long enough to be a bit of a train and it’s pretty form fitting.”  
He took a deep breath to compose himself, “We make quite a pair don’t we?”  
She laughed at that, pulling him in for a quick kiss.  
“Seems like we’ve got our outfits then hmmm?”  
He smiled at her giving her one last quick kiss. “It would seem so, love.”

She pulled him up to the counter and heard her quip “We’re going to wear these out please!”  
He shook his head smiling as he heard scissors snip off the tags from their clothes. He felt Nears hand wrap around his again and gently pull him back outside.  
“So where is the next cab taking us?” She giggled at him. He smirked at her again.  
“It’s called Congdu.”  
“Oh I think I heard Jumin talking to Saeyoung about it.”  
“I’m sure it’s wonderful.” He kissed the back of her hand as she began waving cabs down.

Quickly entering in the address to his gps they sped off again happily chatting about what they were going to eat and wondering just how good it had to be for Jumin to praise it. Twenty minutes later the cab gently swerved off to the side and stopped. Jihyuns heart started beating faster, they had finally got here. He was going to propose, tonight Near would officially be his forever.

Near gently pulled him out and clung to his side immediately, he could feel how nervous she was. How tightly she was gripping his arm and how her breathing had picked up.  
“Relax love, it’s just a restaurant.”  
She made a noise of disagreement but said nothing. She guided him slowly inside and he immediately heard soft orchestral music swirl around the room.

“Hello sir, madam.” He heard an unfamiliar mans voice greet him. “Could I have the name of your reservation please?”  
He cleared his throat putting on his authoritative voice. “Jihyun Kim.”

“Aha! Mr.Kim yes, we’re so happy to have you tonight. Might I say you both look lovely tonight.”

He smiled warmly as a waiter came to guide them to their table.  
“Here are your menus and can I get you anything to drink while you browse?” He felt a leather bound card placed into his hands.

“No no.” He waved it off. “Just water is fine.”

“That’s fine for me as well.” Near squeaked quietly.

He smiled at that and reached across the table to grab her hand. Gently running his thumb over it and humming quietly. He felt her relax slightly at this and immediately tense up again as the waiter returned with a pitcher of water. The soft clink of the glass on the table, muffled by the tablecloth. The waiter softly poured them each a glass and disappeared again.

“It’s okay love.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’m so so not used to this.” She gestured their connected hands around.

“Don’t worry, you look ravishing and deserve to be treated.”  
“You don’t know what I look like.”  
“Doesn’t matter.” He said proudly. “I know you’re the most beautiful human being on the planet.”  
“Actually I believe that title belongs to you.”  
He blushed at that but the waiter returned at just the right moment so he didn’t have to respond.

“Ive brought our sommelier as well to recommend a perfect wine to compliment your meals.” He heard the man explain their specials but he wasn’t listening anymore. He was thinking about how to explain the metal serving tray showing up unannounced.

“Sir?” He felt a small tap on his shoulder.  
“Ah! I apologize.” He handed the menu back in a fluster. “I’ll just have whatever you recommend.”

“Ah right, very good sir.” He heard the soft click of his shoes walking away.

“So what’s bugging you?” Near grabbed his hand again.

“Hmmmm? What do you mean?” He tried to laugh nonchalantly but it came out sounding incredibly guilty.

“Uhuh. You don’t think I’ve known you long enough now to notice somethings up? You’ve been off since we woke up.”  
Shit. Just as he was trying to come up with a diversion the orchestra launched into a waltz, he sighed in relief.

“How about a dance?” He pulled her up gently.

“Ah sweetheart you know I can’t dance!” She tried to pull him back.

“And you know I can’t see.” He laughed.

She scoffed as he twirled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her hips. Hesitantly she placed her arms around his neck and they began ‘dancing’. Which was mostly just side stepping and swaying back and forth. He wouldn’t have traded it for the world though.

He placed his forehead against hers, god he wished he could look into her eyes right now. Oh how he had been told of the looks she could give. Everyone from the RFA knew she liked him before he did just based on the love in her eyes apparently. He tightened his grip on her and placed a quick kiss on each eye. She giggled quietly and tried to stand on her tip toes to do the same. He wanted to laugh at that but instead he just bent his head down farther to let her.

She still noticed that and huffed at him though. He sighed happily as the music came to a slow stop. He pulled away slightly leaving one arm draped around her waist and one hand intertwined with hers.

“I love you.” She squeezed his hand tightly.

He felt himself melt, she was so dangerous. “I love you more.” He whispered as she began pulling him back towards their table.

He could smell fresh bread and his mouth watered a bit. He tried to find the basket on the table for a moment until Nears hand gently took his and placed it there. He smiled warmly at her and began pulling the bread apart while she described the building to him. The entrance way had a glass ceiling apparently and there were enormous floor to ceiling windows in the main room they were in, which currently had giant mauve drapes pulled over them.

As he listened to the description of the building, he started wondering where their food was. It had been at least ten minutes since their dance and that had started five minutes after they placed their orders. He tried calculating how long their dance had lasted but was pulled out of his thoughts by a low growling sound. He blinked for a moment before realizing was that her stomach?

A twinge of annoyance ran through him. It had been far too long to wait for an appetizer. Near hadn’t skipped a beat though, continuing to describe the room to him. Although she was interrupted by her stomach every few minutes. He frowned, she had only eaten cold pizza this morning and he didn’t even know if she had ice cream downtown. He was starving too but he didn’t care about him right now. He desperately wanted to flag down a waiter just to ask how much longer it would be, he could ask Near but he knew she wasn’t good in social situations.

Just as he was about to get up and start whacking things with his cane to find someone he felt someone slide a small velvet box into his lap. He froze for a moment realizing immediately that it was the ring. He turned toward the presence that had done this but before he could ask they began speaking.

“We are so sorry about the wait but something has happened in the kitchen and we….actually have to close for the night.”  
“What?” He practically growled.

He felt the waiter tense further next to him. “We had some problems with the temperature control and all of our food has…well…spoiled…but! We’re absolutely refundi-”  
He didn’t let them finish, he grabbed his cane and stormed his way out. Trying to block out the noises of other disgruntled patrons and employees attempting to apologize to him. Finally pushing open the main door outside, he was ready to just walk home cursing the world. Apparently their marriage wasn’t meant to be.

Just as the door shut behind him, a loud, long rumble sounded out and the faint pitter patters of a storm began. He wanted to scream, honestly, he didn’t know how else this day could have gone worse. A perfect plan derailed at every possible step of the way. He leaned back against the wall, angry tears stinging at his eyes as the rain began picking up. He could faintly make out footsteps coming toward his direction.

“Jihyun Kim!” Nears voice rang out. “Will you explain to me what has been going on today?!”

She was furious, I could tell that much, why wouldn’t she be? Today had been a disaster and I was such a child I ran out of her on dinner. Sliding down the wall in defeat I rubbed my forehead at the beginning of a headache.

“Ji.hyun.” She said his name firmly again moving to stand in front of him.

“You want to know?!?” The tears had finally won and were falling down his cheeks freely now. “I had the most incredible day planned for you! Sleeping in and waking up to whatever you wanted for breakfast. An afternoon stroll in the park where we had our first kiss! Then finally an incredible spoiling dinner in a brand new dress! EVERYTHING has gone wrong today!” He half yelled half sobbed.

“Why though?” she was shouting over the rain now. “I don’t need any of that!”

“THIS IS WHY!” He pulled the small box from his pocket now and opening it revealing the sparkling gemstone.

Near didn’t respond, or if she did he couldn’t hear her now. “Of course you don’t need any of that. But you deserve it! You saved me from myself, you helped the entire RFA! You’ve continued the parties and raised more money than we ever thought possible, every single day you give me another reason to love you. From as small as holding my hand when I’m upset to as big as helping me through therapy! You’re selfless, sweet and hold your loved ones so dear. You fight for your beliefs even when you’re the only one fighting for them. I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone. I would do anything for you. I wanted one night, to show you as much love and care as you have given me.” He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. “But I can’t even do that right.”  
Just as he was about to stand up and start walking home she was on him in an instant. Her lips pressed to him and arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she could.

He was reminded of their first kiss, although not as rough as this one. It was still full of passion and pouring their emotions into it. Finally she pulled back leaving both of them gasping for breath.

“Jihyun Kim.” She panted “You really are an idiot.”

He felt his heart stop.

“Today was amazing.”

Wait what? Did she amazing?

“I got to wake up to my boyfriend cuddling me and making me breakfast. We got to have a walk around town and go window shopping which I know you hate. I got to see once again how excited you get over pistachio ice cream. We got to play ugliest outfit at the thrift store and then I got to see you in this incredible suit.” She ran her hands over his chest again. “I got to share a romantic dance with you and the entire day was just spent with you! Talking, laughing, being stupid.”

He stared dumbfounded for a moment before thinking back on their day, at every turn Near had been there and he actually had enjoyed the day for the most part. He shut his eyes tightly before removing his sunglasses, although he couldn’t see her he had been told many times how much she loved his eyes. He took a deep breath and knelt back down pulling the black box back out.

He heard her breath catch this time and honestly he wasn’t sure if he was breathing either at this point. He shakily reached for her left hand and held it tightly as if she would disappear if he let go.  
“Near, will you marry me?”

He felt her hand leave his immediately and felt dread flood his system but then a shaking form was on their knees with him hugging him tightly. She was crying and clutching his just as tightly as he had her.  
“Of course, Jihyun. Nothing would make me happier.”

His tears started again but this time out of happiness shakily he placed the ring on her finger and she kissed him again, much more gently this time. They were both still shaking but finally he pulled her up with him. She refused to stop burying her face into his chest though. He smiled warmly, placing a kiss on top of her head and threw his jacket over her as they started home. He took her hand in his again and as his fingers ran over the ring he felt his chest swell with love all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here, first MM post and first fanfic Ive ever written. I wanted to get back into writing and decided to start with something that I love so much. Also posted on my new writing tumblr ;A; https://tarantulatonic.tumblr.com/


End file.
